


Iron Will

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: The Queen of Junkertown demands a sacrifice, of flesh. Moira seems to fit that desire all too well.





	Iron Will

Having to visit this god forsaken place always made Moira nervous, its inhabitant were always so...uncouth. But one member of this society had piqued the Irishwoman's interest, and that was who the locals called Queen. Not much was known of where she came from or how she became seated in the newfound position over these poor fools. Which caused Moira's curiosity to get the better of her, the reasoning behind this visit more so than the relief efforts Dr. Ziegler was establishing.   
Roaming around the many stalls these people called 'shops', she found herself leaning down to examine a few scrap pieces of what looked like an escape pod fro the lunar colony. Her attention was quickly diverted to the two strong men who were now gripping her arms. “Um. Excuse me. Unhand me you buffoons.” But their grip only grew tighter as they now escorted her the center of town, passing by residential areas with rickety walkways overhead. Once inside the center most building, she was shoved forward into a large round room that had a large throne in the center of the back wall. Stepping forward with a scowl twisting her features, she adjusted the now creased sleeves of her button up uniform shirt as mismatched eyes searched the room for any signs of another person.   
A staccato of boots tapping along the steel floor echoed throughout the room as a rather tall woman stepped from behind a pillar and grinned in Moira's direction.  
“It would seem I have a new sacrifice. The boys did pick one that looks deliciously strong willed this time at least.”   
As the woman drew nearer, Moira stood at full height with her chest puffed out a bit to show her domineering nature. But this woman was having none of it as she stood within inches of the Irishwoman, a greedy smirk curling painted lips as a hand rose to draw her chin up a bit. The other forced her head to tilt from one side to the other as if to examine those sharp features, but there was only so much Moira could take before her usual growls rumbled from her chest.  
“Might I be of assistance? And who might you be anyway?”  
That deep Irish drawl oozed from the words as they were spoken through grit teeth, the geneticist trying with all of her might to not be rude for fear of ruining Angela's efforts here. Something about this woman just rubbed her the wrong way, and it only got worse as that hands moved to thrust fingers into the trim of her cargo pants and grip the belt harshly.  
“I am your Queen, and you WILL obey my commands or face punishment.”   
Those words struck the wrong chord with her as a slender hand shot across the painted face of the Queen, a rather loud crack of skin on skin. Golden eyes widened for only a split second before narrowing with a crazed grin now forming on her lips, her free hand reaching to grip the wrist of Moira that struck her.  
“Oh, you've earned a delicious punishment for that lash out.”  
Brow furrowed and contrasting eyes now filled with a need to be rid of this woman, Moira tried to pull away only to have a hand of the Queen's grip her fiery locks hard.  
“Where do you think you're going. You will work for me now. Like it or not, you are now my pet.”  
Genuine fear now settled in Moira's eyes, unable to pull free of the strength the Queen possessed. Looking back to her she grit her teeth and stopped fighting, leaving the other to loosen her grip on her hair.  
“I will do no such thing. I am simply here for...”  
The sentence was cut short as the Queen grabbed her by the chin now, her entire hand covering her mouth as a thick metal collar was forced around that thin neck of hers. Struggling against her grip with every ounce of her being, the collar was latched into lace and a thick chain now wrapped around the Queen's and as she let Moira free.  
“Now pet, let's get to that punishment I promised.”  
Long fingers curled around the thick metal band that now adorned her neck, tugging against its lock to no avail before a harsh tug thrust her forward onto her knees. The Queen turned around to see the Irishwoman now forcibly bowing before her and this only made maters worse for Moira.  
“Ah, my pet, now crawl to me or the punishment will be more severe than initially planned.”  
Growling low, Moira's thin lips curled into a snarl as she steadied herself to stand up tall and proud.  
“Oh pet, I see you still have some defiance within that will of yours. This shall be fun indeed.”  
That crazed grin returned to her lips as turned around and drug Moira along with that chain and collar, moving to now sit comfortably in her throne. Yanking harder this time, Moira fell to her knees once again and golden pools of nearly feral hunger bore down on her now. Moving the end of the chain to wrap and link onto a heavy clasp attached to the side of her throne, Moira was now tethered in place and helpless to whatever the Queen saw fit to do with her.  
“Mmm, my new pet looks hungry. Maybe it's feeding time.”  
Strong hands moved down to her waist as buckles and leather straps were undone and removed, trousers were next to be unbuttoned to reveal a rather large stiffened and pierced length. Moira's eyes went wide in disbelief as the Jacob's Ladder piercings shimmered in the lights above them, a sight she never thought would entice a more submissive state of mind in her. Curiosity was getting the better of her as long fingers twitched, wanting to reach out and examine the perfectly lined up steel bars. The Queen smirked more as she recognized the intrigue and her hand wrapped around the chain to yank Moira closer, the geneticist now nestled between her feet and only about a foot away from the twitching length.  
“I see you aren't shy of this sort of thing, maybe...curious even? You may touch it, but be warned that if any pain is felt. You will have hell to pay, pet.”  
Biting her lower lip, Moira's right hand closed the distance between them as fingertips caressed the warm steel bulbs. The touches caused slight twitching of the appendage as the Queen growled softly, but this time it seemed a bit more on the pleasured side of things. Pulling at the chain again, Moira was now only inches from that heated shaft and all she wanted to do was continue her caressing.   
“Pet, strip. Now.”  
The Queen gave no time before an angered glare was settled onto Moira, causing a rushed and fumbled strip job of the uniform shirt, pants and boxers. The clothes pooled beside her as her attention was drawn back to the length before her.  
“Now, it's feeding time pet.”  
Mismatched eyes were lax, but only for a moment longer before the Queen gripped those ginger locks and pulled her closer. Moira's eyes went wide as the tip was pressed to her lips and the incredible heat caused a knot to begin forming in the pit of her stomach. Without thinking, she greedily wrapped her lips around the flared tip while a hand began to stroke it from base to where her lips met the warm flesh. Gaze now looking up to the Queen, she saw those golden eyes narrowing with pleasure as she began to enjoy the ministrations.   
“Mmm, that's a good little pet.”  
The praise had an intriguing effect on her own arousal as an ache settled in her own folds, this feeling was entirely new to her in every way possible. A further examination of the effects this woman and these actions could have on her body was required as she bobbed her head forward to take in more of the length. Lips now dancing along the piercings as she nearly took the entire length into her mouth, her hands moved to grip at the Queen's thighs beggingly.   
Upon noticing the nearly begging glances she was receiving, the Queen gripped Moira by the hair again and thrust her hips forward as she stood. Both hands burying themselves within her hair, tangling fingers for a better grip, she set a rough but slow pace to run her entire length in and out of Moira's warm mouth. Groaning heavily with each thrust inward, nails scraping Moira's scalp as a needy desire settled into her mind.  
Long fingers grabbed at leather straps and netted pants as the Queen set a harsh pace in and out of her, the tip of her length probing into her throat. She dared to snake her hands down to tuck into her own folds, she moaned out heavily at the arousal dripping along her thighs. Fingertips circled the bundle of nerves as she let her head be controlled entirely to the Queen's bidding.  
Seeing those hands move to toy with herself, the Queen growled and began to quicken the pace of her thrusts. They became more uncontrolled and unwavering as she felt herself drawing near the edge of heated bliss. One finally thrust as deep as possible into Moira's throat had set off a chain reaction as torrents of thick cum filled the space within Moira's mouth.   
The trust had Moira's eyes blown wide with ecstasy as her hands shot up to grip the Queen's thighs, her cheeks filling with cum.  
Slowly pulling free, the length still twitched as shots of cum coated the woman's tongue and lips.   
“Mmm, oh now that's a sight I love seeing. I believe you've earned a reward for being such a good pet and accepting your punishment.”  
Gripping her hair again, she drug Moira up and over to the throne. Seating herself in place, another harsh tug on the chain had Moira straddling her lap. The balls of her piercings pressed along the sensitive folds of Moira to cause hitched breaths and soft groans to escape the Irishwoman.  
“Now pet, allow yourself some pleasure.”  
As she was drug onto the Queen's lap, Moira instantly ground along those piercings and the delightful sensations they caused to her arousal was astounding. Once given the permission, now second thought passed her mind as she lifted herself up to let the tip press to her entrance. Slender hands gripped at the other's shoulders as she eased herself down at an agonizingly slow pace to relax around the girth that stretched her wide.   
Watching the geneticist begin to settle herself atop her length, the Queen grew impatient as her hands now rest along Moira's hips. With one evil grin, she pulled down as her hips thrust upwards to bury the full length into Moira's heat.  
Much to her surprise, as she was focused on the slow descent, she never noticed the look the Queen gave her before burying herself into the tightness of her walls. A heavy and whimpered moan left the ginger haired woman as each piercing popped past her folds and into her entrance, causing her to lean forward slightly and fingers to grip hard at the leather straps on the Queen's shoulders.  
Holding Moira in place as her length twitched and throbbed for more, the Queen looked to the other with a greedy smile. As she felt those tight walls relax, she lifted Moira up to nearly sit free of her length before pulling her back down hard again. Their hips melded with each motion as it continued and the look on Moira's face was enough of a delight to cause her to continue with a quickened pace.  
Mismatched eyes went wide as her tongue fell along her lower lip, drooling from the heavy breaths that left her chest. Settling into the pace the other had set, each piercing caused a spark of electricity to course through her entire body. Looking down into the Queen's eyes, she bit her own lower lip and rolled her hips to add a new motion to the rhythm she had set. Each circling caused the tip to prod at every sweet spot within her walls and quickly drawing her near the edge of bliss.  
Rolling motions had caught the Queen by surprise as the other woman set into a steady and needy rhythm of thrusts and grinds. Heated and huffed breaths filled the small amount of space between them now, both nearing a wonderful release. But before that set in, she lifted Moira from her lap and moved to bend her over the throne as the drooling tip was lined back up to her folds.  
Being caught by surprise at the sudden pull free of her walls, she gripped the Queen with a needy whimper to not stop. But it quickly turned into a nearly frightened squeak as she was manhandled into being bent over the throne's arm now.  
Moving one hand up to grip those fiery locks, the other lined her length up to those soaked folds before a heavy thrust inward had the Irishwoman screaming out moans to fill the large room. Her free hand settled on Moira's hip to allow her to pull that lean form back onto her length fully, burying it as deep as possible into those heated walls. Bucking harder and faster now, the juicy sounds of flesh melding caused growled moans to escape the Queen as this new position had her teetering on the edge of release quickly. With each thrust, both women moaned and whimpered until one last harsh buck forward had another thick load of cum filling the space around her length within Moira. Bucking her hips with every torrent shot, she let her nails drag along Moira's back to leave angry red welts for later.   
Every muscle was tense as the knot tightened more and more with each thrust, until one last motion had them both panting and cumming with incredible heated bliss. Her mind went hazy and began to float through ecstasy as she slumped over the throne now, the Queen's load oozing from her folds.  
Pulling free of Moira with a slow and steady motion, she grinned from ear to ear as she watched the thick load drool over her tip and from those delicious folds.  
“Mmm, what a mess I've made of you. I may just keep you around a bit longer.”


End file.
